


Why not?

by Yoyi



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baldr (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, Nephew Tyr, One-Shot, Thor (mentioned) - Freeform, mentions of pseudo-incest, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: Loki notices something about his nephews. So, naturally, he asks one of them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored on the bus and I wrote this. It has absolutely no context. xD

"Tyr."

"Yes, uncle?"

"Are your brothers trying to seduce me?"

Tyr, who was at that precise moment drinking from his cup, chocked on the liquid. The smooth hand of his uncle pated him on his shoulder, avoiding the centre of his back, more in a gesture of comfort than to try and 'help' him.

"What!?" The smug smile on the face if his uncle told him that Loki had been expecting that reaction from him.

"I will take that as a yes," he said, drinking from his own cup. "Will you be joining them on their thirst for conquest or are you just a bystander, overlooking their game?"

Tyr looked at his very smug, very beautiful and fuckable uncle, and swallowed.

"If I may, uncle, I would rather not become an incestuous fool like they did."

Loki nodded once, red hair gleaming under the sun, making his green eyes brighter than gemstones. His pale skin looked smooth and Tyr frowned at himself, scorn in his mind and the thought of how _attractive_ the man sitting in front of him was.

"Commendable, to be sure. But I was talking about myself here, dear. Maybe you did not get this piece of information before, but I have to shatter your dreams, dear nephew. I share not an ounce of blood with your dear father," Loki said after swallowing his mouthful of tea, smiling brightly.

Oh, to hell with everything! Loki was smiling as when he was playing an intrincate and overly elaborated prank.

"Excuse you?" was the only thing that came to mind to say for Tyr.

"I was adopted into the Borsson's household. We don't even share blood group, and that would have been fairly easy to happen, but as it is..." the man shrugged and Tyr had to take a deep breath lest he jump on him and erase that stupidly handsome smile from his lips in way of kissing him ferociously. Mind you, that Tyr had been most of his teenage years trying to convince himself that what he felt for his uncle was only admiration and nothing else. But now... Now he was on the verge of falling on the same bag of stupidness as his older brothers.

"I think I don't follow, uncle. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, dear nephew," Loki said, bending over slightly towards him, "I love being the centre of attention," he confided in a husked voice, pointing it with a wink.

Tyr swallowed past the lump on his throat, feeling the palms of his hands grow hot, wanting to seize something, and nodded.

"Then I might add myself into the game."

"Excelent!" Loki said, reclining back into his chair. "We can start whenever you want, but, please, for the sake of the game, don't tell a word about what transpired between un today to your brothers."


End file.
